The Red Mannequin Wikia
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT / RETIREMENT OF WIKIA We have a new website! The Red Mannequin website has all the information detailed in this wikia in a much more orderly manner. Updates will go directly to the website, though this wikia will be preserved for those who already have bookmarks. To go to the new website, please click here. REMINDERS Please make sure you are using one of the IRC Clients best for Geekshed, a list of which can be found here. Use of IRC Cloud and Kiwi IRC is not recommended, as IRC Cloud auto bans after a session timeout, and Kiwi IRC are known to disconnect without warning. If you were banned on IRC Cloud, just connect with one of the recommended clients and you should be good to go! REMINDER: If a player successfully recruits a new person for the IRC and the new player is active for at least 1 month,you are eligible for extra EXP. Please keep in mind that the new player must be active, i.e. logging in at least 4 times a week if possible and actually playing at length. Welcome to Saint Burleaux You didn’t expect to find a place that could accept you with open arms, and yet here you are, ready to leave it all behind and start over. This is your chance. Even sinners deserve redemption. Enter, child of Caine, and pave your way. Saint Burleaux is a bustling city with mixed heritage, a southern gothic haunt hidden in Louisiana, tucked between Arkansas and Texas. Even the living here are more at home during than night than day, blazing humid sun cornering most into a sundown to sunup schedule. Visitors routinely pass through on their way to New Orleans, enjoying the vibrant nightlife, odd local legends, and residents who range from eerie to downright bizarre. History is hidden in every corner, both enchanting and bloody, for those who know where to look. But for another group, Saint Burleaux is a city for outlaws, the sinners and the underdogs. Whether you seek to start anew or to hide away, this place has its arms open for you. The city grants second chances to those who look for them, but then again, it is up to you to pull your own strings. The Red Mannequin IRC longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] We are a small, but growing Vampire: The Masquerade IRC roleplay group. We use the 20th Anniversary edition of V:TM and the clanbooks as our main sources of inspiration. The Wikia will detail all you need to know about the city of Saint Burleaux, it's places, people, and mysteries. As for other elements, will will also be listing gameplay mechanics, house rules, and so on. Character Sheets longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] All of the character sheets are hosted on Google Docs. Please copy the sheet, and paste it onto a blank document you have made, then email it to the three STs. Kine/Human Character Sheet Ghoul Character Sheet Vampire Character Sheet Creation longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] Character Creation - Character creation limitations for Saint Burleaux. House Rules - These need to be read fire and foremost before creating a character. Clans - Details on all of the clans, both playable and non. Clan Weaknesses - Details the weaknesses of each clan. Sects - Detailing the Camarilla, Sabbat, and other Sects. Cities & Areas of Influence - Cities, countries, and places listed under which Sect they are governed by. Derangements - A list of mind disorders most commonly affecting Malkavians. Ghouls - The servants and retainers of the Kindred. Kindred Physiology - Detailing the physical and mental make up of a vampire. System longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] Bans - A list of banned Merits, Flaws, clans, etc. Blood Bonds - How to use vitae to bend others to your will. Blood Pool Chart - Detailing how much blood is in each creature. Blood Spending - Details non-Discipline blood expenditure. Boons - The system of exchanged favours between Kindred. Combat - Details about how combat is conducted. Degrees of Success - What each roll description means. Disciplines - Detailing the supernatural powers of kindred. Experience Points - How you gain and how you can spend Experience Points. Feats of Strength - A chart detailing what each Strength level is capable of. Frenzy & Rotschreck - How to roleplay and roll for frenzy & the fire fear. Health Levels - Levels of damage and the penalties for such. IRC Rooms - A list of rooms in the Saint Burleaux IRC. Poisons & Drugs - What exactly happens when a vampire imbibes in drugged blood. Rolls - A listing of rolls for use in the IRC. Traditions - The laws of the Camarilla. Weapons & Armors - Detailed list of melee & firearm weapon stats, as well as armor & cover. Server Lore longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] Court - Details of who is in the Elysium Court Harpy Edicts - A listing of boons & edicts as provided by the Harpy. Non-Player Characters - NPCs that populate the city. Player Characters - Pages for the PCs written by their Players. Places - Places inside of Saint Burleaux. Saint Burleaux Newspaper - The Saint Burleaux Scripture is a local newspaper that updates irregularly, AKA when IC events happen. Miscellaneous longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] Glossary - A listing of useful terms pertaining to Vampire: The Masquerade. Tips for Playing - Tips for playing on a Vampire: The Masquerade IRC. Important Links longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] The Official Saint Burleaux Tumblr - Regularly updates with new information. Old World of Darkness Dice Roller - This is the dice roller we use for the IRC. You will want to bookmark this. V20 Subnet - A Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary website which we use as our main point of reference. You will want to bookmark this. Staff longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] Anya - Primary Storyteller. In charge of all final decisions, the IRC itself, and the main webpage. Contact at damnrightitsanya@gmail.com Moose - Secondary Storyteller - Really good with mechanics/rolls. Knowledgeable about Malkavians. Contact at tankspanker@gmail.com Faye - Tertiary Storyteller. Can be contacted at fayeswings@gmail.com Lurk - Webmaster - In charge of the Tumblr, Wikia, and the new website. Contact at mindaugasvoruta@gmail.com Players longer updated as of 01/01/2016. Please use [http://theredmannequin.weebly.com/ new website.] Adam - Character: Sinbad Maverick Alex - Characters: Lorenzo Savignano & Piril Adanir Angel - '''Characters: Katherynne Sielke & Olivia Vanderbilt '''Anya - ST - Character: Dante Miravelli & V.T. NPCs Baconmoose - ST - Characters: Proxy & Mason Morelock NPCs Benji - Character: Duncan Archer Cory - Character: Michael Sims Eve - '''Character: Sunan Leekpai & Leona Richmond '''Fabrizio - Character: Ray Hudson Faye - ST - Characters: Isaac Kindley & Isadora Murik Griff - Characters: Jeremy McCracken & Vincent Marinello Kar - Character: Leoric McDougal Keiko '''- Characters: Riley White & Jakko Parkka '''Lee - Character: Quincy Pilkvist Leon - Characters: Gigi Malloy & Wade Charles Lurk - Character: Merrin Anderson Mich - Character: Ella Fontaine Mimi - Character: Chase Dellington Mojo '''- Characters: Lula Thibodeaux & Ashton St. James '''Neon - Character: Meg Ackerman & Elizabeth Royer Pietro - Character: Zeniba Burgess & Jack Barlow Randall - Character: Mousetrap Rosy - '''Character: Sister Mary Anne '''Steph - Character: Ezra Kostas Steve - Characters: Stan Moosejaw & Sami Halford Trev -''' Characters: Julius Sarchenko & Sebastian Montague '''Whenwas - Characters: Helmuth Escherich & Harrison Douglass Latest activity Category:Browse